In an LTE system, an eNB may send a neighbouring eNB a RESOURCE STATUS REQUEST, notifying the neighbouring eNB to perform resource measurement according to the RESOURCE STATUS REQUEST. The RESOURCE STATUS REQUEST may mainly include a marker marking start/stop of the resource measurement, a type of a resource on which the resource measurement is to be performed, a cell where the resource measurement is to be performed, an interval for performing the resource measurement, or the like. After receiving the RESOURCE STATUS REQUEST, the neighbouring eNB may return a RESOURCE STATUS RESPONSE. Then, the neighbouring eNB will perform resource measurement according to the RESOURCE STATUS REQUEST, and inform, via a RESOURCE STATUS UPDATE message, the eNB sending the RESOURCE STATUS REQUEST of a result of the resource measurement.
During such a process, a neighbouring eNB cannot inform the eNB of a resource status of the neighbouring eNB unless the eNB first sends a RESOURCE STATUS REQUEST to the neighbouring eNB. In case of a short supply of resources of the neighbouring eNB, an eNB other than the neighbouring eNB will not be able to know the resource shortage at the neighbouring eNB, and may keep handing User Equipment (UE) over to the neighbouring eNB. This will increase a load on the neighbouring eNB and lower a success rate in access of, and handover to, the neighbouring eNB by UEs.